


Stained in Red

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [3]
Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Poetic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is the embodiment of the color red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained in Red

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dare to Write Challenge. Prompt: Blood

Alice is the embodiment of the color red. She is the lifeblood of Wonderland, that which keeps it going, that which controls it. She is rich and powerful, deadly and fierce. Red and blue shimmers together with the sweep of her vorpal blade, but red is the color that lingers, still and translucent in the air as her victims cry in agony. Her skin flushes that color as her face twists in mad delight as their own shades of red splatter and dye the ground. Her attack is a dance, painted and artful in its violence. Her voice is scratchy, her manner is boorish, but every move she makes is beautiful. A beautiful cyclone, thrashing all in her path.

She will be their savior, or so she claims, though her body contorts and disfigures until demonic horns sprout from her head. Gnarled, they serve as her crown as the deep red hue entraps all within sight. Her eyes dilate. Her mind caves. White and black and red her loyal subjects, her trademark. Her madness is strong, stronger than lifeblood and family blood, deeper than rage and torment, sharper than razor blades and bludgeons. Her drive is an obsessive vein, pulsing and leading her on with obsession.


End file.
